Survivor Second Gen: Mamanuca
| episodes = 14 | season = 13 | days = 39 | survivors = 18 | winner = Oliver Reynolds | runnerup = Mattie Broucher Asher Whitmore | tribes = | previous = Cagayan | next = Worlds Apart }} is the thirteenth season of Survivor. Twists *'The Secret Isle:' After being voted out and departing Tribal Council, those who were voted out will be given the choice to permanently leave the game or go into the unknown for a chance to come back. * Hidden Immunity Idol: While the current format of the Hidden Immunity Idol still applies, an additional Hidden Immunity Idol will be in play post-merge. The said idol is to be used after the votes have been read and can be only used by its finder. * Tribe Switch: When there were 14 castaways left in the game, there was a tribe switch. * Early Merge: This season merged with twelve castaways in the game. * Double Elimination: On Day 26, was subjected to a Double Elimination, where the tribe was divided into two groups of five and two castaways would be eliminated through two separate Tribal Councils on a single night. *'Simplified Final Four Tribal Council:' Instead of a traditional vote, the person who wins the final four Immunity Challenge will get to choose one person to take with them to the Final Three. The remaining two castaways would compete in a fire-making challenge for the right to reach Day 39. * Expanded Jury and Final Three: Instead of the conventional Final Two facing the jury of seven, the Day 39 Tribal Council was held with a Final Three facing an eight-person jury. Castaways } | nowrap|2nd Voted Out Day 6 | nowrap|Eliminated Day 19 | 4 |- | | align="left" |'Jared Chiesl' 30, Knoxville, TN Welder | | | nowrap|4th Voted Out Day 11 | nowrap|Eliminated Day 19 | 6 |- | | align="left" |'Gino Tarantino' 29, Springfield, MA Motorcycle sales manager | | | nowrap|7th Voted Out Day 18 | nowrap|Eliminated Day 19 | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Dustin Eastwood' 27, Cincinnati, OH Photographer | | | nowrap|6th Voted Out Day 16 | nowrap|Eliminated Day 19 | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Eric Duhm' 37, Broken Arrow, OK Dentist | | | rowspan="15" | nowrap|8th Voted Out Day 21 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 7 |- | | align="left" |'Cassie McCreary' 26, Reno, NV Clothing Designer | | | nowrap|9th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 24 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 18 |- | | align="left" |'Dana Martinez' 30, Greensboro, NC Police officer | | | nowrap|10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 26 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 6 |- | | align="left" |'Clay Huffman' 25, Dallas, TX Graduate student | | | nowrap|11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 26 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 3 |- | | align="left" |'Shannon Colvin' 29, Philadelphia, PA Model | | | nowrap|12th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 29 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 7 |- | | align="left" |'Annaliese Grant' 31, San Fransisco, CA Radio personality | | | nowrap|13th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 32 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 9 |- | | align="left" |'Seth Gould' 40, New York, NY Animation designer | | | nowrap|14th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 35 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 7 |- | | align="left" |'Aurora Thornton' 33, Orlando, FL Nurse Practitioner | | | nowrap|15th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 37 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 3 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |'Raven Nichols' 26, Los Angeles, CA Mechanic | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | nowrap|3rd Voted Out Day 8 | nowrap|Returned Day 19 | rowspan="2"| 7 |- | nowrap|Eliminated 8th Jury Member Day 38 | bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | | align="left" |'Asher Whitmore' 21, Montgomery, AL College student | | | rowspan="2" nowrap|Co Runners-Up | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 3 |- | | align="left" |'Mattie Broucher' 28, Howell, NJ Flight attendant | | | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 6 |- | | align="left" |'Oliver Reynolds' 31, Los Angeles, CA CEO | | | nowrap|Sole Survivor | bgcolor="darkgrey"| | 5 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | align=left | align="left" nowrap|Aurora | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="1" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align=left | align="left" nowrap|Seth | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="2" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align=left | align="left" nowrap|Annaliese | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align=left | align="left" nowrap|Shannon | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="4" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align=left | align="left" nowrap|Clay | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="5" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align=left | align="left" nowrap|Dana | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="6" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align=left | align="left" nowrap|Cassie | | | | | | | | | | colspan="7" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | align=left | align="left" nowrap|Eric | | | | | | | | | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | align=left | align="left" nowrap|Gino | | | | | | | | colspan="1" | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | align=left | align="left" nowrap|Dustin | | | | | | | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | align=left | align="left" nowrap|Gianna | | | | | | | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | align=left | align="left" nowrap|Jared | | | | | colspan="3" | colspan="1" | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | align=left | align="left" nowrap|Malcolm | | | colspan="5" | colspan="1" | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | align=left | align="left" nowrap|Remi | | colspan="2" | | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |}